


when beach soccer becomes interesting

by nicknicolak



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicknicolak/pseuds/nicknicolak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took less than a day for Enjolras to figure out this had been a bad idea. It took Enjolras one morning at the beach to figure out how horrible of an idea this had been. All it took was one hour sitting on the sand to realize how bad he just wanted to punch the little shit of a husband he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when beach soccer becomes interesting

It took less than a day for Enjolras to figure out this had been a bad idea. It took Enjolras one morning at the beach to figure out how horrible of an idea this had been. All it took was one hour sitting on the sand to realize how bad he just wanted to punch the _little shit_ of a husband he had.

Grantaire was sitting under the other umbrella with the two kids they had adopted together a couple years ago - Leonardo and Camille - and they were building sand castles and what not. The kids were laughing, Grantaire was laughing and Enjolras was under his own umbrella hiding from the sun because since when did it become so hot? Both men had their sunglasses and swimming shorts on, towels were on the sand so they could sit on but since they arrived at the beach, Grantaire had been nothing but a _little shit_ towards Enjolras... he could tell.

First he was just laying there on the sand, the sun making his skin shine a little more than it should while the kids were building sandcastles on the sand. Enjolras was okay with that, he could just stare at him from his spot and people wouldn’t even notice since his sunglasses were pure black, but then the kids called for _père_ to help out and the teasing started. There was too much stretching, to much running around with the kids and too many winks towards his husband. Enjolras was pretty sure he would pass out if he kept staring, so he decided to just look around.

A couple meters away from the French couple, there were some people playing beach soccer. That didn’t seem that interesting since soccer wasn’t really something he knew much about, but it was way better than the husband trying to get his attention from the next umbrella who somehow needed help with sunscreen now. Enjolras sighed and went back to the game, there were so many people watching he figured it might be something imporant. Some people seemed to have come to the beach only to watch the game that was happening, so he put down his book and paid more attention to the couples with kids since he couldn’t understand a word any of them were saying.

Enjolras might be clever, he might be super inteligent and understand from geography to science, but languages were his hell. It took him years to perfect his English and this trip to Brazil - where people don’t really speak as much English as expected - only made him realize how desperately he needed to learn Portuguese too. Grantaire on the other hand could communicate in perfect Portuguese - maybe a little heavy on the accent, but Enjolras would never know for sure. His language skills were so perfect the kids were starting to catch up and Enjolras was sure he had heard Camille call coconut water “ _água de coco_ ” a couple seconds ago.

He was also sure Leonardo had called the sea “ _mar_ ” before the three of them just stood up and ran towards what was the most shiny and blue source of salt water that Enjolras had ever seen. He had been to his fair share of beaches, but this one was simply amazing. Maybe it was because it was in a new country, maybe it was because somehow the sun was shinning brighter in Brazil today or maybe because his husband and his kids were running towards the water like crazy people and splashing each other with it the minute they got there. Enjolras wanted to yell and tell them to behave, to not disturb the people around them because he was sure Grantaire had splashed water on a couple near them, but the woman was simply laughing and waving at the adorable French kids who - not that Enjolras could tell from his spot under his umbrella but he was sure - had apologized in Portuguese.

To distract himself from the figure of the man he had fallen for, the man who was now waving at him from the water and blowing him a kiss showing him the biggest smile ever, the man who was also apparently all wet, curls hanging from his forehead and going simply everywhere, the man who… Well, he was still a _little shit_ and Enjolras couldn’t pay attention anymore. He tried his book but it didn’t work again, he decided to focus on the people selling things at the beach. It seemed like it was a valid way of selling things in Brazil since they were selling a bit of everything. There were people selling sunglasses - somehow he knew for sure they were fake - and people selling food. People were also selling very beautiful hammocks - which they were warned by Grantaire’s mother not to buy because she had way too many. A man saw Enjolras was staring maybe a little too much and got closer to offer him something called caipirinha but as he had no idea of the other words the man was saying he just shook his head and then sighed in frustration.

He was going to _kick_ Grantaire the moment he came back from his little trip to the sea.

He was going to _yell_ at his husband in fancy French right after he covers their kids’ ears.

He was going to _punch_ him on his beautiful face.

He _was_ going to do all those things before he looked at the sea to look for his family and then saw Grantaire leaving the water. The kids were already at the umbrella as they came running, but Grantaire was jogging. All wet from the salty water, curls moving with the light wind and he was laughing because the kids had obviously won the race. Enjolras lost focus completely and all he could think about was Grantaire’s shirtless body right in front of him as he looked up. He was pretty sure his mouth was shapped like an ‘o’ because his hands just touched his chin and leaned down to press a salty kiss to his lips.

“You’ve been staring for hours,” he said as he looked down at the blond man.

“Well, you’ve been teasing me for hours,” Enjolras pointed out, an eyebrow raised as he looked up at the other. Grantaire did nothing his shrug, ran his fingers through Enjolras’s curls and went back to the kids, leaving the blond man to melt down on his chair and let out a happy sigh that he made sure to hide by faking out a groan.

**Author's Note:**

> One beautiful day during summer this year (that means March because oi from Brazil), I was sitting at the balcony of my apartment and realized that Enjolras would love to visit Brazil and to analyze the beach like crazy. (Because that was something I was doing.) So after a lot of discussion about Enjolras and his family at the beach, this is what I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Debs and I also have some headcanons that lead to this beautiful thing:  
> \- Grantaire's mother is Brazilian and his father French. He was raised by his father and is trying to connect with his mother.  
> \- Latino!Grantaire. That's all.  
> \- Grantaire is the language wizard. He's pretty good with them and Enjolras pretty much sucks at it. (Pretty sure that's the only thing he's bad at and that frustrates him a lot.)  
> \- They're visiting Grantiare's mom in Brazil for vacation. This is the first time they're bringing the kids.  
> \- It's also the first time Enjolras is staying longer than a week.  
> \- Grantaire's mom is also a little shit. She's always teasing Enjolras and even thought she speaks French because of her husband, she insists on talking in Portuguese in front of Enjolras when she's talking about him.  
> \- Grantaire's mom calls Enjolras _anjo_ all the time. 
> 
> I'll keep adding to this as I remember stuff.


End file.
